Recurring item
A recurring item is a kind of item in the core series games that respawns in a location after a certain amount of time has passed. Recurring items were introduced in Generation II and have been a feature of all subsequent generations. Recurring items by generation Generation II The first recurring items introduced were Apricorns and Berries in , which replenished themselves on trees after the had harvested them. New Apricorns and Berries would grow back on their respective trees at midnight each day. In addition, every Monday night a Clefairy event can be triggered in Mt. Moon Square, leaving behind a smashable rock with a Moon Stone hidden underneath. Generation III In , Shoal Salts and Shoal Shells were introduced, and the concept of Berry trees was expanded to allow players to grow their own Berries. removed Berry trees, and instead hid recurring Berries on the ground in Berry Forest, where Berries may regenerate every 512 steps. In the same games, s and other valuable items recur on Treasure Beach. Generation IV introduced recurring Honey, in Floaroma Meadow. The Honey regenerates in one of the positions in which it was originally collected by the player, at a rate of two Honey per day. Some of the Star Pieces hidden in Iron Island regenerate daily. These games also featured a daily recurring Reaper Cloth, Rare Bone, or Stardust in Turnback Cave. Generation V In , TinyMushrooms will regrow, though they will remain hidden. Additionally, a and Stardust may wash up on or on the shore of Undella Bay once per day. Outside of Pinwheel Forest, there is a Challenge Rock that invites Pokémon to smash it. Doing so will produce a Star Piece once per day. In , the recurring items differ slightly, as do the locations. Hidden Grottoes were introduced, which regenerate many types of item as the player increases their step count. Generation VI In Generation VI, Honey will regenerate in at least four locations periodically: one next to the railroad tracks on Route 18, one in the top-right corner of the fenced-in patch of grass outside Shalour City on Route 12, and two in the Pokémon Village, one in the topmost pavilion and one across the river from it. Pretty Wings will regenerate in at least two places periodically: one in a bush immediately south of the Pokémon Center in Couriway Town and one beneath the tire in the Pokémon Village. Prism Scales will randomly regenerate in the middle square of grass in the waterfall above Couriway Town. An Oval Stone will periodically regenerate in the along the left-middle stalagmite. A Tiny Mushroom will regrow occasionally in the farthest-right mushroom stalk in Laverre City. As in Generation III on Treasure Beach and Generation V along the beaches in Unova, items will randomly wash up on the beaches in Kalos, including along Routes 8 and 9 and in Shalour City. As in previous games, some of these items include many valuable items. Generation VI also reintroduced the idea of recurring Berries. In these games, a rare Berry drops from its tree approximately once per week for the player to collect. There is one Berry tree found on nearly every Route. The list of Trees is as follows: * : Oran Berry (bottom of the grind bar) * : Aguav Berry (middle of the left-hand grass patch) * : Persim Berry (end by the Ambrette Town cave entrance) * : Mago Berry (beach below Ambrette Town) * : Iapapa Berry (right-hand side of path below Menhir stones) * : Sitrus Berry (below cave entrance) * : Aspear Berry (behind Cut tree below fenced-in grass outside Shalour City) * : Roseli Berry (farthest-right path through swamp below Laverre City) * : Leppa Berry (over bike jump after Laverre City gate) * : Lum Berry (clearing after winding through very tall grass) * : Wacan Berry (behind Cut tree before bridge) * : Yache Berry (on mesa across bridge) * : Kasib Berry (left-hand path past Mossy Rock clearing) * : Figy Berry (across pond behind Cut tree) * : Tanga Berry (bottom of waterfall, end of farthest-right path) Generation VII In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, hidden items respawn either once or several times a day. Some of these hidden items are fixed to be the same item every time, while spots have randomly selected items upon interaction. Hidden items thus allow players to repeatedly obtain rare items such as Heart Scales, Moon Stones, and even Master Balls. * Mt. Moon: Two Moon Stones on B2F, each on the crater, in the same chambers where the and Master Trainers are * Seafoam Islands: Two Heart Scales next to rocks on B2F * Cerulean Cave: Glittering spots on 2F may contain a Poké Ball, a Great Ball, an Ultra Ball, 10 Ultra Balls, a Master Ball, a Golden Razz Berry, a Golden Nanab Berry, or a Golden Pinap Berry (respawns regularly throughout the day) Other daily items include: * Pewter City: Big Pearl from lady next to museum for watching her * Vermilion City: Bottle Cap upon defeating Mina in a daily battle * Fuchsia City: Nugget from behind the stone in the Safari Zone Warden's house Recurring gift items Certain items may be given to the player once per day by non-player characters, often for fulfilling a certain task. Lottery Starting in Generation II, the Pokémon Lottery Corner has a chance to reward the player with an item once per day (unlimited times in ). The prize varies on how many digits of a randomly generated number match the ID of any of the player's Pokémon; they are typically rare items, such as PP Ups. Notably, the lottery provides the only recurring source of Master Balls in the series if a perfect match is made. Generation III In , various non-player characters in Hoenn will give items, usually Berries, simply when spoken to. * The younger sister in the flower shop on will give one random berry per day. * A girl on will give one Berry once per day. * A boy on will give one , , , Razz, or Berry per day. * A woman on will give one random berry per day. * The Berry Master on will give two random berries per day. The Berry Master's wife will also give a random berry if her question is answered. * A girl in Sootopolis City will give two random berries per day. * An elderly gentleman in Pacifidlog Town will give either or , depending on the lead Pokémon's happiness. He will give one once per week. Generation IV In , there are more non-player characters that require something of the player in order to give an item. Similarly to Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, characters in Floaroma Town, , and Pastoria City give the player a Berry every day when spoken to. * The manager of the Pokémon News Press will give the three specialty Poké Balls and one Heart Scale for showing him the Pokémon he's requested for his exposé. * There is a man on who will give the player a , Expert Belt, or Focus Sash, once per day, in the aforementioned order, for showing him a Pokémon of the requested level. * An immediately inside the Great Marsh gate will give the player one random Shard per day when spoken to. Generation V There are a range of recurring gift items in all Generation V games. * There is a woman in Driftveil City who will give the player a Heart Scale if she is shown a Pokémon knowing the requested move. * There is a in the "Hip Waders" club on the Village Bridge who will give the player s once per day for showing him the requested Pokémon, with the condition that it must have been caught that day. * A outside of the Tubeline Bridge gate on will give the player one rock depending on the time of day: a Damp Rock in the morning, Heat Rock during the day, Smooth Rock in the evening and Icy Rock at night. *The player may take 's Pep Quiz once per day in Icirrus City. If correct, the player receives an Antidote. If incorrect, the player receives a Parlyz Heal. * A in Lacunosa Town will give the player one of a selection of Berries on either night or and nights . * Lastly, the player may receive a Soda Pop once every by speaking to the inside the door of the in Nacrene City. * Waitress Chris at Village Bridge will award the player one Lum Berry once per day (after defeating her in battle) for fulfilling all four NPCs' orders correctly when acting as waiter to them. In , * Two scientists in the Castelia Sewers will give the player one healing item, randomly selected, per day if spoken to. The female, accessible in all seasons, will give the player either a , , or and the male scientist, accessible only in and , will give the player an Antidote, Full Heal, or Full Restore. * Once per day the player may volunteer to walk the 's in Humilau City and will be rewarded with a for their troubles. * Once per day an on will give the player five or one Swift Wing or a Muscle Wing for showing him /her a Pokémon with the same or a higher Attack or Speed stat than the number specified. * Once per day a in Twist Mountain will give the player a random fossil from a previous gen game. * Once per day a on will give the player 5 random EV-lowering berries. * Once per day a businessman in Castelia City's Studio Castelia will give the player a choice of one Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Rawst, or Aspear Berry if the player shows him a Pokémon of the type he specifies. * Once per day a in Virbank City will give the player a Great Ball in exchange for a Poké Ball. * Once per day a lady in Shopping Mall Nine on will ask the player to buy her a Hyper Potion and provides the money to do so. If the player talks to her again with a Hyper Potion in their bag, she will reward the player with an Energy Root. Generation VI In , * A woman traveling from Hotel to Hotel will give the player's lead Pokémon an Emotion Ribbon once per day. * A Maid in the northwest house in Camphrier Town will give the player a Sweet Heart each day. * In that same house in Camphrier Town, the man will give the player one of the five condition-curing Berries ( , , , , or ) when shown a Pokémon of the requested type. * In Ambrette Town, a beside the Museum will make a trade with the player of a Poké Ball for a Dive Ball once per day. * Also in Ambrette Town, a girl in the left-hand house will give the player a when shown a Pokémon with the requested Speed value or higher. * In Coumarine City, Tierno waits on the cliff above the Pokémon Center and will give the player a Heart Scale when shown a Pokémon with either , , , , , , or . * A stand on the seaside part of Coumarine City will have one of the following condition-curing Berries left on it each day: Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Rawst, or Aspear. * A girl beside the Café in Laverre City will give the player a Poké Doll once per day if shown a Pokémon 10' tall or taller. * A young man beside the gate in Laverre City will give the player a Poké Doll once per day if shown a Pokémon 0.8" or smaller. * A girl in the house southwest of the windmill in Dendemille Town will give the player a Leppa Berry once per day if shown the requested TM. * A young girl in the Poké Ball Emporium in Lumiose City will give the player either several s or one once per day if her question is answered in the affirmative. Category:Items